Chat Rules
Information about Miiverse Revolution's Chat Miiverse Revolution's chat is pretty chill, enjoyable, and fun. We're not like other typical wikia chats. This doesn't necessarily mean you can do what you want and cause drama. We still have rules, but we're not as strict. Here are the rules for chat: = Rule 1: Spamming in the chat is not allowed because it's a straight up nuisance to everyone. It disturbs everyone in the chat and is not appreciated'. If spam happens, you'll be warned the first time you do it ever, and then you will be kicked if you continue doing it after your warning.' Note: 10 lines in a row or just taking the screen is considered spam. ' Rule 2:' Drama will happen in chat, drama is more like life. Life is drama but this doesn't mean you can start drama purposely. If that happens then you'll be warned, continue and you'd be left off with a 5 Strike warning. Each kick means a strike, some strikes may not be kicks. Lose them all and you will be banned. The five strike rule applies to other rules as well. ' Rule 3: ' Walls are classified as spam, they are allowed if it is 10 lines only. If it's some sort of reply or rant then that's fine, people might copy and paste walls then make silly edits for fun, or for pieces of evidence. That's fine too. Please don't spam walls on purpose or that would be a kick. Although copying and pasting long walls of text/images from Wikis is frowned upon by some, it is allowed if you are not trying to annoy someone on purpose with it. ' Rule 4:' Images and videos are allowed, try not to overuse them. The images can be any size even though they're classed as spam. We don't care about that. Try not to overuse or spam the images. You are allowed to post images up to three times in a row. If you post anymore than that, then it will result in a kick. Continue after chances been given then it'll be the 5 strikes. If you post porn and/or gore you will be banned straight away. Also, videos must be used more cautiously as they cause a lot of lag. Only one video is allowed every three minutes so the lag doesn't overflow chat. If you break this rule you will be having the 5 strike rule upon you, and woe be unto you if you break this. ' Rule 5:' If your main account is banned due to breaking rules in chat and you attempt to come back by using an alt, the alt will be banned immediately. Your main account's ban will be extended if you try to come back with an alt three times before your ban is over. Having alts in chat while not being banned though is fine, although please don't try to clog up the chat with multiple alts because it sometimes can annoy users. You can have up to 3 alts in a chat at once (in total you can have 4 of your own accounts in chat at once: your main and 3 alts). Any more than 3 alts will result in the alts getting kicked. ' Rule 6:' Please do not link websites with malware. If you do then you will be given 5 strikes straight away. Warning users beforehand that it is malware will not make it count. Remember to please be careful when someone links malware. ''' Rule 7:' We like to talk about games, but spoilers are not allowed. Posting spoilers to any new/upcoming game will give you '''3-5 strikes right away',' '''depending on how major the spoilers in question are. The more minor, the less strikes you get. ''For example, posting a major plot twist will get you banned, but stating that there is a part of a game's story (without saying any plot twists, such as the beginning of the game) will likely only give you 3 strikes. ''' Rule 8: Linking chat on other wikis is not allowed, if you do this you will be given '''5 strikes right away. Privately linking chat to 1 or 2 users is fine, but when a whole wiki comes is when it becomes a big problem. The 5 Strikes Rule: You will be given a strike after a kick, or 3 kicks, depends on what rules you have broken. If you get 5 strikes, you'll be banned, with your ban time varying depending on how serious it is. The strikes reset weekly, so if you get a strike, that strike you have will remain the same until the new week. When the new week starts then your strikes will reset. Some rules you violate might get you 5 strikes straight away, or even 3 strikes! So be careful and pay attention to the rules! "Please bare in mind that taking advantage of the chat's freedom will make this chat more strict. Remember that the chat will get as strict as you make it be. This may likely happen." - Kumehtora '' ''"Have fun, also be wary and always keep your eyes peeled when in the chat, be sure to read the rules carefully when needed and try your best not to break them! If something gets annoying to most users it will most likely be added to the list." ''- SonicStorm478''